The Second DreamWorks War: The Final Battle
by penguin adventures
Summary: The Penguins and their allies arrive in London where the final foe is waiting...The Fire Queen (an alternate version of Elsa). Can the Penguins end the war or will London burn? Tie-in to The Time of The Doctor...
1. Prologue: The Fire Queen

Skipper's recap

Hello Civilian! I don't feel like recapping the ENTIRE six-part adventure so I'll just cut right to the chase…

October 27th 2014

(Fire Elsa's POV)

Those foolish penguins! Everything was perfect until they ruined everything! Prince Hans, Maleficent, Commander Snow, Dr. Blowhole, Daleks, Cybermen, and Ice warriors they have all failed me! I can't do anything without those Penguins and that pesky Snow Queen foiling my plans. No one interferes with my plans No-one. The Penguin enemies are clearly weak if they were defeated once again. I guess if I want the job done right I'll have to do it myself.

"Your majesty," one of my loyal soldiers said. "What is it," I said. "We have reached London." "Wake up my creations!" I said, "It's time to burn London to the ground. "Yes your majesty," he said fearfully. The Snow Queen only has control over weak ice and snow I can control fire and the molten rock under the crust. I can make Volcanoes erupt even if they been extinct for millions of years. I am The Fire Queen and all will bow before me.

"Your majesty your army is ready," Kai announced, "we are ready to conquer the world." The British Isles will once again be the center of a great empire…The Arendelle Empire. An empire that will be born in fire and magma and all of earth will shudder before me. "Nothing will stand in my way!" I announced, "The Arendelle Empire will rise and all nations will surrender before us!" My army snapped to attention, "The battle of London has now begun," I said, "You will take the city at all costs!" "All hail The Fire Queen," they shouted before marching towards the unexpecting city. By the end of today London will fall and a new empire will rise from its ashes. I will finally have victory and the penguins will be no more.

(End of Prologue)


	2. Chapter One: London

London, England

10:30 A.M. London Time

(Skipper's POV)

 **"** So this is England?" Astrid said, "Does it always rain." "That's what it is famous for," Elsa replied. "It rained the entire time I was here," Anna said, "Of course that was back in my time." "Bringing Dragons to the middle of Modern London," I said, "anyone else feel nervous." "Dragons and England go hand in hand," The Doctor replied, "historically." "Doctor," Clara said, "How do we know that the fire queen doesn't know we're here." "North here can check on her to see if she is spying on us," Frost said The Tooth Fairy nodding in agreement. "Well for starters she is spying on us right now thru my Snow globe." "Why did you have it out in the first place," Kristoff replied. "How would he know if she could do that," Hiccup asked. "I don't know about you but…Ahhh!" Snotlout said as he fell into a portal. "Snotlout!" Fishlegs shouted as he, Meatlout, and Hookfang jump after him as the Portal closed.

"Well that is just great we lost two people and two dragons to a portal," I said. "Skipper the portal took Snotlout and Fishlegs to the beach," Kowalski said, "I guess that's where The Fire Queen and her invasion force are waiting." Kowalski showed me his scanner, "That's a little too close for comfort," I said, "She could start her Attack at any moment!" "Um Guys the invasion force is coming this way," Astrid said. "Where are they heading," I said. "Um some palace," she replied. "Some Palace?" Elsa and Anna said looking at each other. "Buckingham Palace!" Kowalski and I shouted in unison. "Um Who is the Queen I think we should talk to her," Elsa asked. "Queen Elizabeth II," Kowalski replied, "but I don't know if the royal family is at the Palace or at one of there many other residences." "Well off to Buckingham Palace I guess," I said.

(End of Chapter One)


	3. Chapter Two: Buckingham palace

Buckingham Palace 

10:40 A.M. London Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"That's strange there should be cabs and double Decker buses everywhere," I said, "and it's not even Sunday." "Kowalski," Skipper said, "their should guards with funny hats at the gates." "Now that is troubling," I replied. "Wait is that the Queen," Elsa replied, "she is younger that I expected." "That the duchess," Private said receive blank stares from Skipper, Rico, and I. "The next in line," Private said trying to make it less weird, "after the Queen's husband and her husband of course." "Private the British government is already confusing to me as it is," Skipper said, "I mean who has a Queen, a Law-making body, a court system, and a prime minister! That's like having both a president and a King." "Wait the Queen of England doesn't have a power?" Anna said.

"Well she has some power," Skipper said, "but she's more of a figurehead the People of England….or rather of voters or England, their representatives in the House of Commons, and the politicians in the House of Lords have all the power. I find the British Government very confusing" "He understands America's three branches of government a little more then the Parliamentary government of the United Kingdom." I explained. "So why even have a Queen…" "Tourism," I muttered. "The enemy is approaching," Astrid said, "get ready." "You have foiled my plans for too long," The Fire Queen said, "Kill them!" A swarm of men made out of magma and Creatures of pure fire surged towards us. This was followed by the soldiers in with fiery swords in their hands.

"Kowalski options," Skipper said. "Fight fire with Ice," Elsa said sending a blast towards the fire creatures. Jack Frost joined in firing ice from his staff while using it as a sword. North and Tooth-fairy joined in with their swords while Astrid fought Viking style. Hiccup and Toothless attacked from above with a rider-less Stormfly while Skipper, Rico, and Private were using our signature Penguins moves I'm pretty certain I saw Skipper use his corkscrew. I meanwhile was firing a Plasma Blaster at the magma men and guess what it worked. "Burn Them! Kill Them! Destroy them!" The Fire Queen shouted. In a flash of fiery light The Fire Queen merged all the Fire Creatures together to form a Fire giant. The commotion attracted the attention of the palace guards, "Oh that's where they were," I said.

"Quick while she is distracted by the guards we can lose her in the London Underground," Skipper said. "Yes we should go to the Underground," I replied, "and take a train to the museum district." We ran to the nearest entrance of the London Underground as the giant Fire Giant was focused the on palace guard. "The London Underground is never a good idea," The Doctor muttered as he followed the rest of us down. "You think you can lose me underground do you?" The Fire Queen said destroying her own constructs, "After them!" "Yes your majesty," Her soldiers replied heading the direction we went.

(End of Chapter Two)


	4. Chapter Three: London Underground

London, England

London Underground

11:00 A.M. London time

(Skipper's POV)

"Let's see we can take a train to France," Kowalski said. "And be miles away and plus I don't think the Chunnal is even on the London Underground," I replied. "Let's just hop on the train and hop off at any random stop," Elsa said. "We should be fine I don't see many people around," Anna said. "That's weird it should be busy at this time," Kowalski said, "Anyway…Let's get on the next train before…" "Too late!" The Fire Queen shouted, "Kill them." "The Train is here…Run!" I shouted. As the Train went to a stop the Fire Queen unleashed a barrage of fire that destroyed the empty train. "That will delay the entire Train system for a while," The Doctor replied. "You have nowhere to go," She replied. "What have you done to Fishlegs and Snotlout?" Astrid shouted. "I sent them back to their time," The Fire Queen said, "They won't be helping you again for a while." "Maybe we should have brought Mega-mind with," Kowalski muttered.

"We will never surrender!" Private shouted. "We shall see about that," She replied. "Quick into that service tunnel!" I shouted everyone following me, "Enjoy your freedom while you can," Fire Else shouted, "because you will never escape me for long." "Then I guess you don't know us that well," Hiccup shouted back as he slammed the door. "Kowalski analysis," I replied as I turned the lights on. "I think we just stumbled into an abandoned WWII bomb shelter," Kowalski shouted, "I don't think they reconnected this to the main line." "Abandoned," Elsa said, "then who would rebuild it?" "Doesn't look like they have a design sense," Anna replied. "As I said this place is abandoned," Kowalski replied. "Attention unauthorized personal," a voice of an intercom said, "Surrender in the name of UNIT!" "So much for being abandoned," I replied.

"Surrender or announce authorization," the intercom replied. "The Doctor is their Authorization!" The Doctor shouted. "Was that really necessary," Clara replied. "You'll thank me later," he replied. "Doctor…How did you get in here," a woman replied clearly in charge. "Kate Stewart Leader of UNIT," The Doctor replied, "We have work to do." "We know," she replied, "No need to worry we have The Fire Queen under control." "Under control how," Elsa said looking ready to freeze somebody, "She almost killed us out there." "You Super-human Queens are all the same," a soldier muttered. "This Queen has ears you know!" Elsa shouted. Several UNIT soldiers aimed their Guns at Elsa, "Hold your fire!" The Doctor shouted, "We're on the same side here."

"Are we?" she replied not entirely convinced. "I can vouch for her," North said, "I have my lists right here" "North put the Naughty and Nice Lists away," Frost replied, "we don't want to scare anyone off." "This incident has better be classified," I said, "Because who would believe that; four talking penguins, The Tooth fairy, Santa Claus, Jack Frost, two Vikings, and three Disney characters helped UNIT." "I'll keep that in mind in my memoirs," She replied. "I have a question why is London empty," Private said. The Leader of UNIT turns to us and said, "The people were evacuated when we discovered this threat." "Well I'm glad you took that precaution," The Doctor said, "but I don't think the plan you set up will work. Why is it called the Blue box protocol anyway?"

"That because that protocol was originally put in place in case you went rouge," a soldier replied, "The old brigadier did not approve of it." "OF course he wouldn't," The Doctor replied. "We have modified it for any and All alien threats to London," Kate replied. "But she is not an alien," Elsa replied, "she is a human." "She controls Fire that doesn't sound human to me," she replied. "She has the powers of Fire and magma," Elsa replied, "She is human." "How would you know this," Kate replied. "Because I can control Ice and snow," Elsa said, "and I understand how she can control it." "How?" "She was born to human parents with fire powers," Elsa said. "Lock her up," Kate replied, "we can't have two of them." "Lock her up?" I said, "What good will that do?" "I don't trust her," she replied, "and until I do she will be held here." "That is the worst idea ever," Elsa said, "I am the only one who is a match for her."

"Sorry but UNIT doesn't have time for freaks," a Soldier replied. "How dare you," Elsa replied turning to blast ice at him. Anna and Kristoff held her back with all their might, "She is a Queen have some respect," Private replied. "I trust her," The Doctor said, "and my trust is very hard to get." "Isn't that enough," Clara said. "Order countermanded" "You can be serious," the soldier replied. "We appreciate your service to UNIT and planet Earth," Kate replied, "You're fired effective immediately." Two soldiers come over and bragged the former UNIT soldier to an Elevator. "He'll probably find a filing job at MI6," Kate replied, "but his chances are slim." "He just ruined his resume," Kowalski muttered. "I have a feeling this isn't your main operation center," I said. "No it is not," she replied. "I knew it," Astrid replied. "Arrange transport to The Tower of London," Kate told a secretary nearby. "The Tower of London," The Doctor replied, "worst place for a base ever."

(End of Chapter Three)


	5. Chapter Four: Ambush at the tower

London, England

Top Secret UNIT HQ, Tower of London

11:30 P.M. London Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"We will arrive at UNIT HQ shortly," the driver said as the convoy approached. Soon thereafter we arrived at a guard post…Kate Stewart showed her UNIT ID to the guard who ushered the convoy in. And then utter Chaos ensued as fireballs rained down on The Tower of London. "UNIT will surrender!" The Fire Queen shouted, "Your weak forces are now in retreat." "What ever your plan is UNIT will stop you," Kate replied. "Did you not Hear me UNIT is now in retreat!" "I don't give the order," she replied. "No but The Prime Minister did," The Fire Queen replied holding a portable TV in her hands. "This is The Prime Minister…All British security forces are to withdraw. England Surrenders." "So basically your going against orders," The Fire Queen said, "I will let you leave in peace if you hand over The Penguins and there Allies." "Everyone get out," Kate said. "You can't listen to her," The Doctor replied.

"Doctor UNIT's purpose is to protect everyone from threats to the world," She replied, "Alien or otherwise. If handing you over to The Fire Queen is the only way it's the only way. I know you come up with something Doctor." We got out of the car and watched as the remains of the convoy sped away. "Well that was interesting," The Fire Queen replied, "Now I release you." "What?" Everyone said. "I want a Battle and having prisoners is no fun," She replied, "Meet me at King's Cross or I will destroy this city." "Skipper between getting destroy with London or the chance of getting killed in battle," I replied, "I pick the battle and if we get destroyed at least we went down fighting."

"Okay then King's cross station it is," Skipper replied, "but if anyone suggests that we go to a platform with ¾ after it…" "I have no idea what he means," Elsa said, "but let's not do that." "This city gets more confusing as we go along," Astrid said. "I still can't believe that this is the future of London," Anna muttered. "Anna!" Elsa shouted, "Try to keep up we're going." "Coming," Anna replied before running after us. "Let's go Sven," Kristoff said as he climbed on to his reindeer. The Reindeer bolted forward almost knocking Kristoff off as we headed towards our destination.

(End of Chapter Four)


	6. Chapter Five: Battle at King's Cross

London, England

King's Cross Station

12:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"A battle at high Noon," I said, "in London of all places." "Skipper where do you think we are the Wild West," Kowalski replied. "No," The Fire Queen replied her army gathered, "You're in a world of pain." "Oh a world of…gulp…pain," Kowalski said. A barrage of fire came down from Toothless and Stormfly but it was quickly extingusted by The Fire Queen. "I can control Fire," She replied, "You think Fire-breathing Dragons can stop me!" "It was worth a shot," Astrid replied sword in hand. The Fire Queen pointed our direction and said, "Attack!"

"Counter Attack!" I replied. Private, Rico, Kowalski, The Guardians, Astrid, Kristoff and Sven, Elsa, and Anna charged our respected weapons at the ready. Elsa and Anna had ice swords and were back to back fighting the enemy. Frost and the other Guardians had their respected weapons at the ready. Astrid was going sword-to-sword with the approaching army while Toothless and Stormfly attacked from above. Hiccup appeared out of nowhere and fought with a sword of his own while Kristoff was just punching random enemies. The Doctor was flying the TARDIS around knocking unexpecting enemy soldiers to the ground. Kowalski was firing his plasma blaster while Private joined in his Penguin suit. Rico went crazy on the enemy using his flamethrower and the occasional explosive. I start karate chopping and corkscrewing the opposing force, "Keep fighting! The enemy won't last much longer at this rate!" I said.

The enemy kept coming even though they were losing the battle. Kowalski had bumped his Plasma blaster and joined me in Flipper-to-hand combat. Ice blasts, Rockets, fireballs, and chunks of molten rock flew across the battlefield as we got closer to the ranks protecting the Fire Queen. The bulk of her army was quickly dispatched and defeated. Unconscious, injured, and frozen soldiers littered the battle field and Swords and crossbows were shattered everywhere. The TARDIS landed with a loud bang and The Doctor stumbled out the doors smoke bellowing out. "The TARDIS is temporally disabled," The Doctor replied sonic screwdriver at the ready. "So did we win?" Frost said. "Not really," I replied, "we still have to worry about them." The 20 remaining soldiers edged closer their ranks supplemented by Magma-Men. "Right then," he said, "Now what." "We Attack!" I replied and we charged at the enemy.

The Fire Queen readied a fireball while we took down ten of her remaining soldiers. Elsa froze the Magma-Men long enough for Kowalski to take them out with Plasma, "Skipper I think we can take on the last four," he said. The Magma-Men stood still while the last ten soldiers approached us. "Enough!" The Fire Queen shouted unleashing the fireball destroying all four surviving Magma-men and stopping her men in their tracks. Kai step forward sword in hand but The Fire Queen stopped him. The advisor stepped back and narrowly escaped a Dalek energy beam.

Dalek-Cann appeared from the shadows behind us and turned to me, " ** _Now is your chance to save the future,"_** he said, " ** _Only you can prevent the future…"_** He didn't get to finish as a fireball took out his gun and manipulator arm and burnt part of his eyestalk, " ** _Emergency Temporal Shift!"_** Cann teleported away as a fireball came towards him. We all ducked as the fireball flew past the spot where Cann was and towards us. The fireball flew over harmlessly towards a nearby building frying any Soldier unlucky enough to be in the way. "You have proven that my army is useless," The Fire Queen said, "Now you will deal with me." "Um…All of us vs. you that doesn't sound fair…for you," Anna said. "No you fools," The Fire Queen replied, "Put forth your champion to fight me."

(End of Chapter Five) ****


	7. Chapter Six: Fire and Ice

King's cross station

12:30 P.M. London Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"Put forth your champion to fight me." "Elsa I think she means you," I whispered, "Go get her." "Fire Queen I present our Champion," Skipper said, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle." "You go Elsa," Anna shouted. "Here we go again," Kristoff muttered. "If The Fire Queen tries any funny business I have your back," Astrid replied. "I can't watch," Private said. "Fine I'll watch it for you," Frost said. "Quiet," North said, "I'm trying to watch." "So Elsa the Snow Queen we meet at last," The Fire Queen mocked, "Now I will melt your frozen heart." "And I will freeze your molten one," Elsa replied.

"You're the Champion now chose your weapon," she replied. Elsa looked at the Fire Queen and raised her Ice Sword, "En Guard," she said. "A sword how weak," The Fire Queen replied unsleathing a firey sword of her own, "and predictable." "Well this isn't," Elsa said sending a flurry of snow that knocked the Fire Queen off her feet. "You are a worthy adversary but now you burn," The Fire Queen said parrying Elsa. The two clashed sword as they both tried to disarm the other. "Give up now," The Fire Queen mocked, "or I might claim your head as a trophy!" "Now that is barbaric," Elsa said. "Yet you hang out with barbaric Vikings," her alternate replied. "That's no why to talk about our ancestors," She replied charging. "Give up now Fire Queen," Skipper said, "you're outnumbered." "If any of your allies step any closer I will unleash a wave of Firey beasts that will destroy London."

And with that the two continued to Sword fight but since I can't read minds I'll hand it over to Rico who has a better vantage point…(Rico's POV) Ka-Boom! Ka-boom! Ka-boom. Boom Boom. Ka-blamo! Ka… (Skipper's POV) Worst idea I ever heard let me handle this. Elsa and The Fire Queen continued to clash neither gaining the upper hand the occasional fire ball or ice blast flying across the battlefield. Their Powers were evenly match so they canceled each other out. And Then Elsa killed the Fire Queen… (Kowalski's POV) Maybe handing over the narration was a bad idea since Skipper likes to exaggerate.

Elsa did not kill The Fire Queen but she did… (Skipper's POV) Kowalski I was handling it just fine… (Private's POV) Maybe I should take over… (Kowalski's POV) AS I WAS SAYING…Elsa disarmed The Fire Queen the firey sword shattering before it touched the ground…. (Skipper's POV) Then Ripped out… (Kowalski's POV) No. No. No. No. NO! (Skipper's POV) Would you at least let me…? (Astrid's POV) STOP INTERRUPTING KOWALSKI! (Skipper's POV) … (Kowalski's POV) Thank you. The Fire Queen created another Sword and continued to Sword fight Elsa. Elsa expertly parried all of The Fire Queen's moves adding to her frustration. (The Fire Queen's POV) YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME! (Skipper's POV) Stay out of this! Now if you people will just let me tell the story… (Ice blast) (Kowalski's POV) You can narrate the next chapter! (Skipper's POV) Um carry on…. (Kowalski's POV)Now that there will be no more distractions…

(The Doctor's POV) I'm glad you got that over with because you missed all the action. Elsa started to gain the upper hand as The Fire Queen tired. (Kowalski's POV) what happened to… (The Doctor's POV) Elsa disarmed The Fire Queen a second time sending the sword flying in the opposite direction. (Kowalski's POV) "My Cab," a British taxi driver shouted as the sword lit his cab on fire. The Fire Queen shouted in anger and melted Elsa's ice sword. "No more this ends now," She Shouted creating two fire Swords and charging at Elsa. Elsa quickly created an ice shield and held The Fire Queen off long enough for Anna to throw her the other ice sword. "That's cheating!" The Fire Queen shouted. "And so is this," Elsa replied reforming her shield into an ice trident and swiping The Fire Queen's Sword aside before pinning her to the ground.

"This is not the end Snow Queen," The Fire Queen replied, "we will meet again." She snapped the ice trident and created a massive fireball around herself. The fireball exploded and the Fire Queen was gone. "How does she do that," Skipper asked. "I don't know magic," Astrid said, "she has control over fire of course she can do that." "So did we win?" Frost replied. "We won for now," I replied. " ** _She may still live but the horrible future has be prevented,"_** Dalek-Cann said. "What if she decides to have her Revenge?" Skipper said. " ** _Then you will be ready for her next move,"_** Dalek-Cann said. It looked like he had more to say but he didn't elaborate as he temporal shifted out of London.

"Okay…" The Doctor said, "Now let's get you people home." "Well I guess we can stay our goodbyes in the TARDIS." "Yep," I said, "As we speak London is returning to business as usual." We all pailed into the TARDIS…the Londoners walked past it unaware only stopping briefly as the sound of it's dematerialization. The Londoners just shrugged it was just a Doctor Who promotional stunt nothing more.

(End of Chapter Six)


	8. Chapter Seven: Back in Berk

The Isle of Berk

(Skipper's POV)

We were back in Berk the shattered remains of the battle that started this whole mess still apparent. "See I told you they would be back," Snotlout replied Fishlegs beside him. "I should be going," The Doctor said, "Clara has a date with a P.E. Teacher to get back to…" "He's a Math Teacher!" "Would prefer that I call him soldier boy?" "He's not a soldier he's a teacher!" The Doctor reentered the TARDIS and disappeared, "So much for saying goodbye in the TARDIS," Elsa replied. "Now where were we when we were so rudely interrupted," I said.

"A Victory Feast of course now I don't know what you faced on the other side of that portal," Stoick said, "But it looks like you really need this feast." "How can we say no," I said "It will be our honor." "Well then," Hiccup said, "To the Knights of Arendelle!" "To the Knights of Arendelle!" Astrid and everyone other Viking replied. "And to the Guardains, and Queen Elsa of Course," Hiccup added. "Well what are waitng for," Gobbler replied, "Let's Feast!" "Anna if…" "Hanging out with our ancestors," Anna replied, "For course I want to go thru with this." "She better not cause another international incident," Kristoff muttered. "Don't remind me of the Scottish incident," Anna said. "Don't even mention that!" Elsa shouted.

"Okay let's pretend that this whole conversation didn't happen," Kowalski said. "What happened during that incident," I said. "I'll tell you sometime," North replied, "I do see everything…" "Maybe you can tell us the next time we visit the North Pole if we're not busy with…stuff." "Which is highly likely," Frost replied. "Frost Boy…shush!" I said. "Um Skipper…" "Private I do not want to hear any of your Lunacorn gooey love mush…Remember Rico's Gooey Love Mush sensitivity" "Which did save him from being destroyed by a ticking time bomb," Kowalski said, "which then defeated the robo Zoo guide." "Yes you have a good point but, we don't need Rico hacked up something explosive right now," I replied. "Are you three finished," Elsa said, "Don't make me send Astrid over there!" "Well boys let's enjoy this Victory feast," I said. "Will there be fish?" Private asked. "We're on an island Private…or course their will be fish," I replied, "Well there should be fish." "You won't be disappointed," Stoick replied.

3 hours later…

"That was the best fish I ever tasted," Kowalski replied. "Wait one hundred years," I said. "I'm never eating aged fish again," Private said. "That Fish was aged too long private," Kowalski replied, "thought the fish needed sourkruatt." "I'll get you one day Polish Sourkruatt!" "Maybe you will…The Day gerfurgigglistan exists," Rotgut replied. "You're having more hallucinations aren't you," Kowalski said, "it's seems that the Mindjacker still have an effect on you." "I have my memories back I don't need a spirit guide." "Who can fathom the interworkings of the Subconscious," he replied.

"So I guess this is goodbye," Hiccup said. "Until the Next time Viking," I said, "Don't get killed in the meantime." "Why did the Doctor leave in such a hurry," Kowalski said. The TARDIS rematerializated and out stepped the Eleventh Doctor, "why are you staring at me?" "But you…Regenerated…" Anna said, "Oh let me guess…" "Timey Wimey," Kowalski muttered. "So what does the future me look like," The Doctor replied. "Um…Old, not ginger, and Scottish," I replied. "Old…please tell me that I won't get old," The Doctor replied, "Now Hurry up let's get you people home. I don't have all day…no …I have all the time in the world." "You know you don't," I said, "Good luck."

"Good luck?" The Doctor asked, "with what?" "You see," I replied. "I have identified a backwater planet that is being surrounded by aliens of all descriptions…some good some hostile," Handles announced. "Okay let's start with the good," he asked. "The Papal Mainframe and the Judoon," Handles said. "The Shadow Proclaimation probably sent them to investgate," The Doctor replied, "if only I know what the planet was called." The four of us looked at each other but dare not say it: Trenzelore. "I'm sure you will find out eventually," Kowalski said, "by the way do you need help with that message." "I have my supisions," The Doctor replied, "Well let's get out of here… Geronimo!"

(End of Chapter Seven)


	9. Chapter Eight: Onwards to Arendelle

The TARDIS

(Kowalski's POV)

The Doctor dropped off the guardians back at the North Pole before heading off to Arendelle. "Doctor you are the most confusing person I ever met," Elsa said, "Until the next time I guess." "Elsa didn't you have something to talk to the Doctor about," Skipper asked. "I'll just wait until that other Doctor comes by," Elsa replied. Sven marched out next forcing Kristoff to run after him, "Sven get back here!" Kristoff said, "I'll see you guys around." "He's not good with goodbyes," Anna said, "and also the reason I didn't asked about regeneration…is because I somehow know what it means already…Can you explain that to me."

"I have no idea," The Doctor replied. "I'm sure the answer will come to me," Anna replied, "Goodbye!" "See you around and tell her majesty that we'll try to visit sometime." "Just make sure there isn't a world ending disaster the next time we meet," she replied. "We can't make any promises but we'll try," Kowalski replied as the doors closed behind Anna. "Okay New York anyone," The Doctor said, "Just tell me the date." "Um July 31st 2014," I replied. "Right away…"

A few moments later…

"I guess this is goodbye Doctor," I said, "We will see you again…but not like this." "See you on the other side," The Doctor said as he closed the door. We stare at the spot the TARDIS was long after it dematerializated. "Doctor…" Skipper said, "Do you have any idea where you're going…" "We know he will survive," Kowalski said, "The Current Doctor is proof of that." "Let's hope that we didn't rewrite the timeline," Private said, "by telling him of his future self." "He'll be on Trenzelore for a while so he'll probably forget," Kowalski said. "He's probably facing Daleks or Cyber-men as we speak!

Meanwhile across the universe and earlier in the Doctor's Timeline… "What is your Planet and species of Origin?" The Doctor shouted as a multitude of Dalek Eyestalks appeared. " ** _Exterminate!"_** The Doctor looked around in fear as Daleks began to close in, "Handles!" The Doctor shouted and he was teleported back to the TARDIS. The Daleks stopped and looked around in confusion. "Handles do not Teleport me onto a Dalek Ship while I'm holding a Dalek Eyestalk!" "You did not mention a preference," Handles replied. And then the phone rang, "Handles remain me to patch the TARDIS phone thru the console," The Doctor said as he went towards the phone.

 **The End**


	10. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
